Ken Wilson (sportscaster)
Ken Wilson (born 1947) is an American sportscaster and former play-by-play hockey announcer for the St. Louis Blues on FoxSports Net Midwest and KPLR-TV. His famous catch phrase when calling Blues games was 'Oh Baby!', which he yelled during moments of extreme excitement. Wilson also spent a number of seasons broadcasting Major League Baseball games. He was also the voice of the NHL on both ESPN and SportsChannel America. Life and career Born in Detroit, Michigan, Wilson earned a degree in journalism from the University of Michigan, then attended business school in Honolulu, Hawaii. During this seven year stretch living in Hawaii, he did play-by-play for the Triple A baseball Hawaii Islanders, became sports director of the NBC affiliate in Honolulu, and even developed the second ever sports talk radio show in the United States. In 1976 he received acclaim as Hawaii Sportscaster of the Year. Later Wilson became the first announcer for the Seattle Mariners, along with Dave Niehaus, from 1977-1982. Moving on from Seattle, Wilson did games for the Chicago Blackhawks, and then from 1983-1985 play-by-play for the Cincinnati Reds TV Network. St. Louis Blues era In 1984, Wilson was approached by Anheuser-Busch, then part owner of the Sports Time Cable Network, to not only announce the Reds games but move from covering the Blackhawks during the hockey season to the St. Louis Blues. Wilson called his first St. Louis Blues game on October 11, 1984, a 4-2 win for the Blues in Calgary. During the 1985 baseball season, Ken Wilson, working with Joe Morgan, called Pete Rose's 4192nd hit that broke Ty Cobb's all time record. Wilson then called one of the greatest games in St. Louis Blues history, known as the ''Monday Night Miracle'', the following year. Wilson's association as announcer for the Blues continued to grow stronger after that. He became the play-by-play of ESPN National Hockey Night, working primarily with Bill Clement and did play-by-play of the 1986 Stanley Cup Finals. In 1987, on ESPN, Wilson broadcast Rendez-vous '87 in Quebec City, an international hockey series between the Soviet National Team and the NHL All-Stars. From 1988-1992, he partnered with Herb Brooks on SportsChannel America's NHL coverage and Joe Micheletti and reporter Bruce Affleck on St. Louis Blues regional broadcast. Wilson also did hockey play-by-play for the 2000 Goodwill Games on TBS, working with John Davidson. In 1997, Wilson purchased the Zanesville (Ohio) Baseball Club of the independent Frontier League and moved the club to the western suburbs of St.Louis. He formed an investor group and served as managing partner of the River City Rascals, until selling his interest in 2004. He helped form a second group that purchased a Frontier League expansion team in 2000. That club began play in 2001 in the eastern suburbs of St. Louis as the Gateway Grizzlies. Wilson retains an ownership interest in that club. Wilson continued announcing for the St. Louis Blues earning the Missouri Sportscaster of the Year award in 2001 along with four Mid-America Emmy Awards for play-by-play. After the 2003–04 NHL season, when his contract was not renewed by the Blues, he moved back to Honolulu, where he opened Mama's Island Pizza in 2005. Along with his wife, Wilson operated the restaurant until February 2008. During this time, Wilson also did play-by-play for the Hawaii Winter Baseball League in 2006 and 2007. Most recently Wilson became President of the West Coast League, a top summer collegiate wood-bat baseball league, and moved to the league's headquarters in Portland, Oregon. Wilson returned to the Seattle Mariners television booth on July 27, 2008 to fill in for his former partner Dave Niehaus, who was being inducted to the National Baseball Hall of Fame and Museum on the same day. During his career, Ken Wilson broadcast 2,154 Major League Baseball games and 1,556 National Hockey League games. References Category:Born in 1947 Category:National Hockey League broadcaster Category:St. Louis Blues Category:Chicago Blackhawks